


Like a Limpet

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Sex Toys, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: When Gold had to collect the rent he wasn't expecting to hear screams like that.





	Like a Limpet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beastlycheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlycheese/gifts).



Gold had been muttering and cursing under his breath since nine this morning. It was now half past five and he was ready to throttle people. The college kids who had been drink driving last weekend and taken out the local internet relay when top of his list, although they were being challenged for first place by the idiots at the bank. All of the kids were fine apart from scratches and bruises, but half the town was without internet service for the next two weeks. And since the bank was in that part of town, some idiot had spread the word that Gold would be collecting the rent in cash this month.

Given the chance he would have happily let everyone pay double next month, but no, word had spread, (thank you very much Mary Margaret), and everyone expected him on their doorstep between nine and seven to collect the rent in cash.

As he walked up the flower edged path of 27 Acacia Avenue he mused that he could have put his foot down and made everyone deliver their rent to the pawnshop. Why hadn't he thought of that? He looked up at the cheery blue front door and realised that when he'd heard of this plan in Granny's he'd been talking to the resident of this house. Miss Belle French, librarian, intellectual, wearer of dangerously high heels and near scandalously short skirts, and at least in the privacy of his own mind, his friend. She'd said it was kind of him to make things easier while the town's internet was down, and he'd just not been able to contradict her by being a stubborn bastard.

Gold checked his reflection in the porch window and tugged his tie straight. Just as he was about to ring the bell he heard a scream that sounded like his name.

“Belle!”

Another higher pitched scream answered him. Someone was attacking her! Trying to murder her from the sounds of those screams. The master key was in his pocket, the door was possibly unlocked, but Gold didn't take either of these possibilities in to account as he took a step back and raised his foot to kick hard at the lock.

Belle was on a higher plain, she had gone beyond seeing all the gods and now had entered some cosmic level of orgasmic bliss. The tiny part of her brain not currently in a puddle was telling her off for not reading the instructions of this demonic sex toy. If she had she'd know how to switch the damn thing off!

“BELLE!”

The very voice she had been imagining as she frigged herself to multiple screaming orgasms, the very voice that belonged to the name she'd screamed as she hit the heights of bliss, yelled her name. Belle opened her eyes, saw Gold stood at the foot of her bed, and now she screamed in shocked panic.

Gold had followed the sound of screaming and burst into the room. No where on the list of what he'd been expecting to find was a naked Belle in post-orgasmic bliss. His hurried steps took him to the edge of her bed.

“Fuck!”

He had no idea which of them said that, probably both considering the circumstances. Belle lurched and Gold instinctively caught the bright purple thing she threw at his head.

His brain finally decided to inform him that Belle was naked. His eyes had to be falling out of his head at the moment, but they were taking in every detail of the flushed skin, and curves, and bare legs...

“Fuck. Sorry!”

Gold raised his hands to cover his eyes and slapped himself in the face with the thing Belle had thrown at him. The wet, slick, vibrating thing. What the ...

Belle scrambled up the bed, dragging whatever she could reach to cover herself. Fuck. She'd just thrown her brand new, and very powerful vibrator at Gold!

“Don't look! Just drop it. Please.”

Gold tried to do as he'd been told. His hand opened, but the, the thing, Belle's thing was stuck to his thumb like a limpet. He shook his hand and the thing dropped to the floor were it buzzed around like a bumble bee against a window.

A whimpering sounded escaped Gold's throat.

Belle gave a pained groan.

“Oh well, this is awkward.”


End file.
